Em Um Novo Lugar
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic dedicada a Doidinha Prongs. Lily Evans tem que se mudar para uma cidadezinha quando a avó morre, agora o que será que acontece quando tem como vizinho James Potter?
1. Conhecendo O Território

**N/A:** Não tem como eu não dedicar essa fic a Doidinha Prongs!!

* * *

- Aqui não faz sol não? - perguntei descendo do carro, em baixo de chuva, para olhar a minha nova casa.

Se eu puder chamar isso de casa, embora seja grande e a madeira já se encontrar escura, além de que estava precisando de uma boa, mas uma boa mesmo, pintura.

Pare de reclamar e pegue uma das suas malas Lily! - mandou minha mãe.

Agora meu cabelo vai ficar encharcado! Reclamei em pensamentos.

E peguei uma das malas, entrando na casa. Minha avó não podia ter deixado uma casa em outro lugar para nós? Tinha que ser depois do fim do mundo?

Nem quero pensar como deve ser o inverno aqui! Com todas essas montanhas é perigoso haver um desabamento!

Lily Evans encontrada congelada em Forks!

Não quero ser noticia de jornal que só fala desgraça!

Saia da frente – pediu minha irmã _carinhosamente_ quase me matando quando passou me empurrando com uma mala gigantesca.

Cavala burra – murmurei procurando um quarto para mim.

Cheguei à uma porta com um corredor que levava para o sótão e era lá o meu quarto. Aconchegante e reservado. Sorri o máximo de satisfeita que conseguiria me sentir e desci para pegar minhas outras malas, sorte que meu pai mandou as coisas antes por precaução.

Assim que acabamos de trazer as coisas para dentro e arrumar, jantamos comida pronta que a minha mãe havia comprado no caminho, ou seja, comida fria.

Subi para o meu quarto e me atirei na cama, por sorte ou azar amanhã será domingo e eu vou poder dormir até a hora que desejar!

Eu não tenho culpa por estar de mal humor ok? Me tiraram de perto dos meus amigos e namorado e me largaram aqui, onde a escola não vai ser tão boa, provavelmente não vou ter amigos e longe das pessoas que eu gosto!

Eu gostaria que você não agisse dessa forma Lily – disse minha mãe entrando no quarto, me virei na cama puxando uma revista. - Você nunca foi a revoltada.

Talvez se tivesse sido ainda estaria em casa com meus amigos – falei enquanto minha mãe sentava na beira da cama com aquela expressão que só mãe tem.

Eu sinto muito por termos que afastá-la dos seus amigos Lily, mas daqui a pouco você vai ver que isso foi o melhor.

Claro – disse sarcástica colocando meus fones de ouvido, minha mãe ficou um pouco ali, parada, até resolver sair.

Forks é o fim da vida!

* * *

Sabe a pior coisa que podia acontecer? - perguntei para minha irmã enquanto ela olhava por cima do meu ombro, provavelmente nunca viu tanto verde junto antes.

Um homem montado a cavalo estar vindo na nossa direção? - perguntou e eu me virei para trás vendo o cara chegar. - Tchauzinho! - disse Petúnia correndo para casa e me deixando ali parada.

Oi – cumprimentou o moreno que devia ter minha idade descendo do cavalo com um sorriso. - Sou seu vizinho.

Oi, Lily Evans – disse o observando. Ele não era muito diferente dos meus amigos, mas tinha um jeito de quem não está acostumado a simplesmente pegar uma laranja da cesta de frutas e sim a colhê-la, mas isso não quer dizer que não seja bonito com aqueles olhos chocolates.

Ficamos um tempo sem dizer nada, enquanto ele me encarava com um sorriso simpático.

Então, você quer carona para o colégio? - perguntou enquanto eu o encarava confusa, até atinar que provavelmente Hogwarts é o único colégio daqui. - É um bom caminho a pé.

Ok, quero sim – respondi mexendo no meu cabelo ruivo desconfortável com o sorriso permanente dele.

Certo, te busco amanhã de manhã – prometeu subindo novamente no cavalo em direção a esquerda.

Sem dúvida esse lugar é muito diferente – murmurei antes de ir para casa.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiii!!! Eh!! Lá vou de novo!!! Eu não me agüentei e tive que colocar o nome da cidade de Forks! :P Beijos.

**N/B: **Qnd ele aparece no cavalo eo jurei q era um conto de fadas xD Esse início tah no minimo intrigante n? Então: REVIEWS!


	2. O Bode

Eu tenho que dizer nada, absolutamente nada havia me preparado para sair de casa quando ouvi a buzina do carro do meu vizinho e dar de cara com uma BMW na frente da minha casa com o vizinho confortavelmente me esperando dentro, até Petúnia bufou nos meus ouvidos quando viu o carro.

Antes que ela pode-se inventar de pedir carona para algum lugar sai da varanda e fui correndo em direção ao carro.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou assim que ajustei o cinto de segurança, virei-me para ele.

- Bom dia – respondi. Com um meio sorriso ele dirigiu o carro para longe da minha casa. - Qual o seu nome? É estranho certo? Eu nem me lembrei de perguntar ontem.

- James Potter – respondeu sorrindo. Fiquei quieta olhando para fora da janela, parecia que só tinha pastos para tudo que é canto, assim me assustei quando o carro freou bruscamente ao mesmo tempo que meu celular começava a tocar.

- Ai meu Deus! - disse quando vi que tinha um bode na frente do carro, James sorriu ao me observar, me abaixei e puxei minha mochila alcançando o celular. - Alô.

- Vou retira-lo daqui – disse James e segui-o para fora do carro colocando o celular no viva voz.

_- __O que está acontecendo Lily?_ - perguntou Jhony meu namorado no celular.

- Nada, só tem um bode no meio da estrada para o colégio – respondi enquanto James tentava convencer o bode a sair da estrada.

**Agora é um pouco narrado em terceira pessoa ok?!**

_- __Um bode? Realmente você foi para o fim do mundo! _- Jhony começou a rir enquanto o bode viu Lily e correu em direção a ela que gritou e largou o celular em cima do carro correndo.

- Lily pare! - mandou James e Lily parou embora ofegasse de nervosa o bode aproximou-se e lambeu-lhe a mão.

- Que bonitinho – disse Lily recuperando-se do susto e acariciando a cabeça do bode, mas no mesmo momento o bode investiu contra ela dando-lhe um chifrada que a fez voar na terra da estrada.

- Lily! - gritou James correndo para a garota enquanto o bode fugia no meio do mato. - O que você está sentindo?

- Parece que levei uma chifrada – respondeu e começou a rir histericamente antes de desmaiar no chão.

_- __Lily? Lily, responde! _- gritou Jhony no celular, James pegou a garota no colo e colocou-a deitada no banco do carro, depois pegou o celular e entrou no lado do motorista.

- Aqui é James Potter – disse no celular.

_- __Onde está a Lily?_

- Um bode chifrou ela, agora estou levando para o hospital depois digo para ela te ligar – disse James desligando.

Olhou preocupado para a ruiva e dirigiu até a casa do médico o mais rapido que conseguiu.

***-*-***

_- _Só tem que lavar três vezes ao dia e colocar um curativo limpo com os remédios receitados – disse o doutor Jhon para James sendo que Lily estava meia grogue por causa da medicação e choramingava.

- A minha melhor calça – disse entre soluços, James agradeceu o medico e pegou-a no colo levando-a até o carro.

- Vou te leva para casa – disse James sentando-a no banco, Lily agarrou a mão dele.

- Não quero ir para casa! - gritou fazendo algumas pessoas na rua olharem chocados para ela.

- Ok, então você vai para minha casa tudo bem? - perguntou James.

- Certo – concordou Lily, mas antes de alcançar o outro lado do carro James viu que a garota já estava dormindo.

**Narrado Por Lily**_**.**_

Eu sempre soube que o mundo roda, mas nunca percebi que tão nitidamente.

- Onde estou? - perguntei percebendo que o quarto onde estava não era o meu, James Potter estava sentado ao meu lado parecendo aliviado.

- Que bom que acordou! - disse e olhei confusamente para ele até sentir uma pontada no meu abdômen.

- Me diz que eu não fui atacada por um bode – gemi.

- Então não vou dizer nada – disse James com um meio sorriso, escondi a cabeça no travesseiro sentindo um cheiro muito bom.

- Quero ir embora dessa cidade – gemi encolhendo-me, James começou a brincar com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- De uma chance a cidade – pediu e sua voz rouca me fez olha-lo, o que certamente foi um erro, pois ele estava perto de mais.

- Ok – respondi totalmente confusa com aqueles olhos chocolates jogados em cima de mim.

- Agora acho melhor te levar para casa – disse saindo de perto de mim. - Seus pais devem estar preocupados. - Levantei-me rapidamente.

- Que horas são? - perguntei.

- 14 horas – respondeu James e eu dei um pulo da cama já me dirigindo a porta. - Vamos.

Assim que passava pelos cômodos percebi que James não tinha uma casa, ele literalmente tinha uma mansão, com até piscina dentro!

Fiquei em silencio durante o caminho e James só falou quando fui sair do carro e ele alcançou-me os medicamentos.

- Quer carona amanhã? Prometo que vai ser sem bode – disse com um brilho maroto no olhar, com um sorriso respondi.

- Até amanhã então – já estava na varanda quando vi ele me chamar.

- Aquele seu amigo que estava falando com você no celular pediu para você ligar – disse, acenei em resposta e entrei, só depois que ele foi embora.

***-*-***

- Jonhy! - reclamei, eu não tenho culpa de ser estranho levar uma chifrada de um bode e nem do meu namorado ser o ciumes em pessoa.

_- __Um bode? Você podia inventar uma desculpa melhor e quem é James Potter?_

- É meu vizinho, ele está me dando carona até a escola – expliquei enquanto checava meus emails.

_- __Eu não gosto disso!_

- Não importa se você gosta Jhony! Até amanhã! - disse deligando.

O único problema da relação com o Jhony é o ciumes excessivo que ele sente por mim, chegando ao exagero muitas vezes.

Respondi os emails dos meus amigos e me joguei na cama ligando a tv e colocando um dvd, mas enquanto via Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado, James Potter e seus olhos chocolates não me saiam da mente.

***-*-***

**N/A:** Oi gente!! O que acharam? Eu pessoalmente amo bodes!! Meu vizinho tem um e eu me dou tri bem com ele! :D Beijos.


	3. A Turma

James buscou como no outro dia, mas dessa vez quando um monte de vaca nos barraram na estrada eu não sai do carro enquanto ele tentava afasta-las.

Por causa daquelas vacas, chega a ser engraçado, chegamos meia hora atrasados para o colégio. Todas as cabeças da nossa classe se viraram para nós quando entramos.

Para James parecia normal, o que provavelmente era, percebi quando ele me levou para sentar com o seu grupo, tem um moreno de olhos azuis que nenhuma garota ousaria pensar em resistir e outro garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos doces que consegue conquistar até a mais malvada criatura. (**N/A:** Isso é para você Jaque! :P)

- Oi – cumprimentei enquanto o moreno parecia que ia perder os dentes de tanto que sorria.

- Essa é a Lily – falou James, como se já houvesse falado de mim antes.

- Sirius Black – falou o moreno. - Esse é Remus Lupin.

- Prazer – falei sorrindo, mas logo minha visão dos dois foi tapada por uma garota que se colocou na frente.

- Eu sou Nini Jones e essa é Jaque Weasley – apresentou. Nini era loira de olhos azuis e logo percebi que Sirius parecia hipnotizada por ela quando esta saiu da frente deles, Jaque era uma morena de olhos verdes que sorria animadamente.

- Elas são nossas amigas e meio malucas como você percebeu – disse James revirando os olhos para as duas garotas que se sentaram na nossa frente depois da professora xinga-las.

- Então quer participar da escolha do grêmio do ano que vem? Nós vamos fazer uma chapa – disse Jaque nem ligando para o olhar que a professora lhe lançou.

- Bom, eu não sei... Nem sei se ainda estarei aqui – respondi hesitante.

- Claro que vai estar! Por que não estaria? - perguntou Nini, não quis responder a verdade.

- Bom, se vocês acham que tem espaço então quero sim – falei ainda hesitante.

- Ótimo! - gritou Nini e dessa vez a professora parou o que estava escrevendo para xinga-la, mas pela expressão de calma dela percebi que isso era normal.

- Remy! - disse Jaque para o loiro que parou de escrever para olha-la. - Sabe aquele livro que você me emprestou? - pelo tom de voz dela percebi que ela diria algo não muito bom, Remus também percebeu pois fechou os olhos pedindo paciência.

- O que você fez com esse?

- Não fui eu que fiz, ele simplesmente fugiu correndo e caiu na piscina – disse Jaque sorrindo inocentemente.

- Esse já é o quarto desse ano Jaque – berrou o garoto.

- Não grite Lupin! - berrou Nini.

- Agora chega! Vocês seis para fora da minha aula! - gritou a professora nos expulsando.

Sorte que minha mãe não ficaria sabendo, expulsa no primeiro dia, ia saindo da sala quando James me parou.

- Você esqueceu do bilhete.

- O que? - perguntei quando ele me estendeu um bilhete da professora.

- Seus pais tem que assinar – disse.

Ótimo! Perfeito! Agora sim! Se tiver um lugar mais horrível que esse é para lá que iram me mandar!

- Eu não acredito que eles dão bilhete nesse colégio! - falei perplexa quando saímos da sala.

- Nossos pais já estão acostumados – falou Sirius que caminhava tranqüilamente ao meu lado.

- Bom, minha mãe só vai infartar, voltar avida e me jogar em alguma poça bem grande de lama – rosnei apertando o papel furiosa em minha mão.

- Sinto muito por isso – disse James, sorri livrando-me da raiva.

- Tudo bem, isso já aconteceu antes, sabe de ser expulsa da sala – falei sentamos em uns banquinhos que haviam no pátio.

- Fico feliz por não sermos nós que estamos lhe levando para o mal caminho – brincou James.

- Jaque não! Esse foi o quarto! - falou Remus para a morena que olhava cobiçosamente para o livro na mão do loiro.

- Eu prometo que não vai acontecer nada com esse! - implorou, Remus revirou os olhos.

- Você prometeu no outro também – Jaque fez expressão de choro.

- Empresta o livro logo para ela – falou Nini impaciente. - Você sabe que vai acabar empestando como sempre.

- Mas foi o quarto!

- E terá o quinto, o sexto... - disse Sirius debochado, Remus encarou-o feroz.

- Chega disso – pediu James.

Suspirei cansada me jogando para trás e observando o céu azul, como sempre nessa cidade azul e verde de mais a minha volta.

* * *

- Lene! - gritei no celular, era um costume de nós duas quando no ligávamos gritar o nome da outra.

- _Então como está esse lugar Lil? - _perguntou animadamente Marlene.

- Pode ter certeza que não tão divertido quanto ai – resmunguei. - Acabei de levar uma enorme bronca, você acredita que eles dão bilhetes para os pais assinar se você é expulsa da sala?

_- __Nossa! Que bom que não estou ai! Minha mãe ia me matar todos os dias!_

- Mas as pessoas são legais, não tanto quanto você Lene – sorri, sentia saudades dela.

_- __Eu sei, sou única e inesquecível _– rimos.

_- _Por que você não vem passar as férias aqui? - perguntei subitamente animada.

_- __Claro! - _cantou Lene do outro lado da linha. -_ Mas o Jhony não vai?_

- Nem me fale do Jhony, ele está tão ciumento! - reclamei rolando na cama para o outro lado.

_- __Lily, ele sempre foi ciumento!_

- Eu sei, mas agora parece estar pior.

_- __Então acabe com ele!_

- Lily Evans! James Potter esta lhe esperando aqui embaixo! - gritou minha mãe da escada.

_- __Quem é James Potter? Esse é o homem do cavalo? - _Lene parecia divertida e eu sabia que isso não era nada bom.

_- _Cale a boca Lene! Vou ter que desligar, beijos.

_- __Beijos, lembre-se que você __**ainda**__ tem o Jhony – _brincou, desliguei e pulei da cama descendo rapidamente as escadas.

_- _Oi James – cumprimentei quando cheguei a sala, ele levantou sorrindo.

Percebi que minha mãe a sua frente parecia encantada, atitude que ela nunca teve com Jhony.

- Oi Lily, o que você acha de sairmos com os outros?

- Onde? - perguntei, sair iria me fazer muito bem, dês que não tivesse bodes ou vacas por lá.

- Andar de patins tem uma pista aqui perto – falou, eu nunca andei de patins, mas não deve ser tão difícil.

- Vamos – falei e subi para me trocar, que roupa se usa para patinar?

* * *

**N/A: **Oii!! Agora entrou a turma toda na história, você podem esperar muito confusão nesse passeio! Beijos.

_**Feliz Natal!**_


	4. Quebrando O Nariz

- É só você escorregar para frente – disse Nini tentando me ajudar enquanto dava uma volta perfeita em cima do gelo.

Claro que para _ela_ era fácil, ela já estava acostumada, a minha bunda ainda esta doendo de quando fui totalmente confiante e cai no chão gelado causando gargalhadas.

- Eu te ajudo Lily – ofereceu James me estendendo a mão enquanto me segurava firmemente nas barras ao redor do ringue.

Hesitante, tirei uma mão da barra e tropecei, mas James me segurou antes que pode-se cair.

- Aos poucos você pega o jeito – prometeu sorrindo, olhei desconfiada para ele fazendo uma gargalhada explodir. – É verdade.

Ele começou a me guiar pelo ringue devagar enquanto eu me inclinava pára frente quase caindo.

Jaque e Remus tinham uma discussão ali perto e Sirius se divertia entre assisti-los e patinar com a Nini que de longe é a que tem mais jeito para isso.

- Melhorou – James sorriu, percebi que eu já não me inclinava tanto, retribui o sorriso. – Na próxima vez talvez você esteja andando sozinha.

- Terá uma próxima vez? – perguntei não muito contente, nisso nós nos distraímos exatamente no momento em que um livro voava de onde Jaque e Remus estava até nós.

Obvio que com a minha grandiosa sorte o livro tinha que parar na minha frente e me fazer cair de cara no chão.

Uma dor começou a se formar ao redor do meu nariz e sangue sujou o chão, James logo estava me levantando e todos formaram um circulo ao meu redor.

- Lily, você esta me ouvindo? – perguntou, mas só fiz que sim com a cabeça algo que me arrependi logo, pois tudo latejou.

- Desculpe! – gaguejava Jaque beirando a histeria, embora eu não consegui-se a ver direito.

- Isso é normal – falei tentando parecer despreocupada, mas logo não enxerguei mais nada mesmo porque um flash me cegou completamente.

- Sirius! – reclamou Remus levando o amigo com a câmera para longe.

- Acho que você deve levá-la para o hospital – sugeriu Nini e James começou a me levar em direção ao carro.

- Desculpe Lily – pediu Jaque enquanto James entrava ao meu lado no carro.

- Você já tinha essa tendência a acidentes antes? – perguntou preocupado enquanto dirigia.

Fechei os olhos me inclinando no banco.

- Não, mas parece que comecei com isso agora – respondi.

Foi à segunda vez em apenas dois dias que visitei o medico algo que ele recebeu com um sorriso. Acho que ele não devia ter muito trabalho por aqui.

- É segunda vez que você volta para casa machucada – James parecia furioso com ele mesmo.

Agora que o sangue já havia saído do meu rosto me sentia imensamente melhor, embora minha mãe teria um ataque com meu nariz enfaixado.

- Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem – garanti enquanto ele desligava o carro na frente de minha casa e corria para abrir a porta para mim, o que não era necessário já que estou enxergando bem.

- Lily! – berrou minha mãe assim que coloquei o pé dentro da sala de estar com um James envergonhado logo atrás.

- Cai – expliquei quando ela me obrigou a sentar em uma poltrona, não que isso fosse ruim, podia fazer a Petúnia arrumar meu quarto já que tenho que ficar sentada, ela vai adorar.

- Desculpe Sra. Evans – pediu James que parecia desejar sair voando daqui, mas minha mãe sorriu bondosamente para ele.

- Isso acontece querido ­- disse fazendo um gesto para ele sentar-se na poltrona ao meu lado. – Porque vocês não escolhem um filme e vejam já que não vão poder sair?

Com um gesto para uma pilha de dvd´s do meu pai (meu pai é viciado em dvd, ele tem dês dos mais antigos aos mais atuais que você acha que ainda nem foi lançado).

- Escolha um – disse, mas Petúnia entrou na sala no momento.

- Você não vai ocupar a sala Lily! Eu e Valter vamos jogar game – franzi a testa, senti até meus olhos se arregalando.

Desde quando Petúnia gosta de jogar videogame? E quem seria esse ser mal encarado que ocupa toda a porta para entrar na sala?

- Vá vê o dvd no seu quarto – com isso ela me empurrou da poltrona, como estava muito chocada nem fiz nada contra.

James pegou um dvd rapidamente da pilha e subimos, minha sorte é que meu quarto se encontrava razoavelmente arrumado já que havia acabado de me mudar não deu tempo de bagunçar tudo.

Depois de colocar o dvd (Twilight) me joguei na cama e James se sentou em uma poltrona ao meu lado.

Até que a noite foi legal, tirando o nariz quebrado claro.

* * *

James foi embora assim que acabou o filme prometendo me buscar pela manhã para irmos juntos ao colégio.

Minha mãe apareceu do nada atrás de mim quando fechei a porta, não berrei por pouco.

- Gosto dele – com um sorriso subiu as escadas, revirei meus olhos verdes.

Atualmente ela podia gostar de qualquer um dês que não fosse Jhony, falando em Jhony...

Puxei meu celular do bolso para chegar às mensagens e seis mensagens na caixa de entrada eram dele, resolvi não ler deixaria para amanhã. Tinha uma da Lene.

_Como foi a noite com o homem do cavalo? Rs._

Fui digitando enquanto subia as escadas para o meu quarto.

_**Tirando o nariz quebrado foi ótimo.**_

Mais rápido do que eu achava possível a resposta chegou.

_Nariz quebrado? O que ele fez para você quebrar o nariz dele?_

_**Deixa de ser louca Lene! Eu cai patinando no gelo e quebrei o nariz depois nós voltamos aqui para casa e assistimos um filme.**_

_Acho que vou me mudar para ai logo, talvez assim encontre algo interessante, mesmo que quebre o nariz._

_**Rs. Boa noite Lene.**_

_Boa noite Lily. Cuidado com os bodes._

Rindo me joguei na cama puxando as cobertas.

Como Bella no filme eu comecei a concordar que talvez verde pode-se ser bom, talvez até de mais.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii !! Eu vou _tentar _postar nos finds agora, a questão é só eu ter tempo de escrever os capítulos, mas acho que consigo! ;D Beijos.


	5. Uma Surpresa Nada Agradavel

Meu celular começou a tocar justo no momento em que discutia o filme no carro do James com o mesmo.

- Alô – disse puxando o celular.

_- Onde você está Lily?_ – Jhony parecia furioso no outro lado da linha, arregalei meus olhos. – _Estou lhe esperando a meia hora na frente da estação de ônibus!_

- Como? – perguntei chocada, James me olhava curioso.

_- Você não leu as mensagens? Cheguei a Forks, venha me buscar_ – com isso ele desligou na minha cara.

- O que aconteceu Lily? – perguntou James.

Por que eu não quero contar a ele sobre Jhony?

- Minha irmã... Tenho que voltar para casa – inventei olhando para a janela e desviando dos olhos chocolates.

- O que aconteceu? – começou a dar à volta no carro, indo novamente para minha casa, senti que ficava vermelha.

- Assunto íntimo – James pareceu compreender, pois enfim me deixou na frente de casa sem reclamar.

- Quer que lhe espere?

- Não precisa – gritei enquanto entrava em casa fugindo dele, encontrei minha mãe na cozinha cantando uma música brega do tempo que era jovem. – Mãe! Preciso de ajuda!

Ela largou os legumes que lavava e me encarou preocupada.

- O que aconteceu?

Tomei fôlego, sabia que ela não iria gostar nem um pouco disso.

- Jhony está aqui – minha mãe arregalou os olhos fitando o espaço atrás de mim, como que se procurando a pessoa que ela tanto não gostava. – Não _aqui_, está na rodoviária esperando ir buscá-lo. – Ela inchou, realmente inchou ficando vermelha, deu vontade de colocar as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Lily Evans! – berrou. – Quem lhe disse que podia convidar ele para ficar aqui?

Se tivesse um lugar seguro para me enfiar teria ido correndo para lá, meu pai chegou à cozinha, totalmente alarmado.

- Eu não convidei, eu nem sabia que ele viria – me defendi, eu realmente não sabia, eu não li as mensagens.

- Quem está vindo para cá? – meu pai perguntou.

- Jhony – respondi suspirando e sentando-me à mesa.

- Ele não vai ficar aqui – disse meu pai que também não gostava nada dele.

- Você quer que eu faça o que se ele já está aqui? – perguntei, ao passo que meus pais se encaravam.

- Está bem, ele fica por no **máximo**: dois dias – decidiu minha mãe, embora ainda mostrasse que não estava contente.

Meu celular começou a tocar novamente. Dessa vez era a Lene sobre o olhar fulminante dos meus pais atendi.

_- Qual seria a coisa mais incrível que poderia lhe contar?_ – gritou sem me dar tempo para responder. – _Estou em Forks! Vou estudar aqui!_

Comecei a gritar, juro que não pude me conter, Marlene vindo estudar em Forks comigo!

- Estou indo lhe buscar – falei desligando. – Lene vai estudar aqui!

Meu pai sorriu e minha mãe franziu a testa.

- Acho que terei que arrumar o quarto de hóspedes – disse preocupada. Gritei mais um pouco enquanto a abraçava.

- Vamos buscá-la!

- E o Jhony também – lembrou papai indo buscar as chaves do carro.

- Claro, o Jhony também – emendei.

* * *

A primeira pessoa que eu vi foi o Jhony, mas logo atrás discutindo com um cara da rodoviária estava Marlene, sai correndo para onde minha amiga estava.

- Lene! – berrei e ela se virou sorrindo.

- Lily! Parece que faz tanto tempo! – nos abraçamos e depois ela se voltou para o cara da rodoviária que estuda na minha sala, ou pelo menos acho que o vi lá. – Se isso acontecer novamente, darei queixa – Lene se virou deixando o garoto de lado.

- Lily Evans – meu sorriso sumiu, me virei para encarar meu namorado que me olhava furioso.

- Oi – cumprimentei tensa.

- Você me deixou uma hora esperando – reclamou, senti a raiva se misturando ao meu sangue.

- Ninguém disse para você aparecer de surpresa – rosnei.

- Eu não apareci de surpresa, lhe mandei seis mensagens!

- Da próxima vez ligue! – mandei.

- Calma – pediu meu pai estacionando o carro ao nosso lado, onde entramos.

Jhony foi conversando com meu pai, enquanto eu explicava tudo para Lene digitando no celular e ela fazia umas caretas.

* * *

- Amanhã vocês têm que ir a aula – mandou minha mãe na hora do jantar, ela havia colocado Jhony o mais longe possível dela, do meu lado e do de Petúnia.

- Claro – sorriu Lene.

A campanhia tocou e me levantei para atender, louca para sair de perto deles.

- James – sussurrei quando abri a porta e o empurrei para fora.

- Queria saber como você estava – disse surpreso.

- Estou bem – assegurei enquanto o empurrava para o carro, mas não fui rápida o bastante.

- Quem é esse Lily? – perguntou Jhony atrás de mim.

* * *

**N/A:** Agora a Lily literalmente se deu mal! Hahaha... Eu acho que tenho algum problema, adoro ser malvada! Hihihi... Beijos.

**N/B: **Há! Então a senhorita admitiu! ¬¬ Hohoho! Qm ser a mestra da malvadeza agora?! R&R, n sejam malvados q nem a Carol ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Agora eu estou ferrada!

Fechei os olhos tirando as mãos do peito malhado de James e me virando para Jhony, Lene se juntou a nós.

- Esse é James Potter – apresentei.

- O do cavalo – sorriu Marlene. James riu com o comentário, mas Jhony não pareceu nada contente.

- Lily vá para dentro – mandou, arregalei os olhos e Lene ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Como que é? – perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que Lene dizia:

- Que você disse seu sem cérebro?

- Entre Lily, vou resolver isso daqui – atingi o ápice da minha raiva e comecei a sussurrar venenosamente.

- Saia da minha casa agora Jhonathan – ele se surpreendeu e desviou os olhos de James me encarando. – Alias suma de minha vida e nunca mais volte!

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou James que observava tudo alarmado, suspirei.

- Eu sou namorado dela – rosnou Jhony agarrando meu braço.

- Lily?

Abaixei a cabeça vermelha e assenti. A próxima coisa que vi antes dele ir embora batendo a porta do carro, foi uma magoa quente em seus olhos chocolates.

Soltei meu braço de Jhonathan com os olhos queimando e alcancei uma vassoura de metal que meu pai usava para tirar as folhas do jardim, Lene deu um pulo para trás.

- Saia da minha casa agora e nunca mais volte – falei arrumando a vassoura como se ela fosse um bastão de beisebol. – Vá pegar suas coisas e suma daqui agora!

Jhonathan ia falar alguma coisa, mas apesar de tudo burro ele não era e assim entrou na casa indo pegar as coisas.

- Valeu a pena vir até aqui só para ver isso – comentou Lene olhando a vassoura-taco em minhas mãos.

- Suma! –disse quando Jhony voltou e ia falar algo, assim ele começou a caminhar pela estrada, só larguei a vassoura quando ele sumiu de vista e me sentei na varanda.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – disse Lene sentando do meu lado, percebi que lágrimas salgadas escorriam.

- Eu estraguei tudo – disse abraçando a Lene. Eu realmente consegui estragar tudo.

* * *

Quando cheguei à escola no outro dia, percebi que Sirius havia tomado o lado de James, Remus me deu bom dia, mas não aumentou o assunto.

Já Nini e Jaque tinham muito que falar, a morena caminhava abraçada a um livro que percebi era o mesmo que ela queria emprestado ontem do Remus.

- Isso foi errado – disse Nini parando na minha frente e da Lene.

- Mas também é normal – juntou Jaque sorrindo. – Logo você resolve isso com James.

- Obrigada – falei, sorrindo. – Essa é Lene minha melhor amiga e essas são Nini e Jaque.

Logo as três começaram uma conversa animada, mas não consegui prestar muita atenção, olhava James que sentou na frente da sala do outro lado com Sirius e Remus.

O único momento que ele me encarou foi para demonstrar que só o que sentia era desgosto.

Depois disso abaixei minha cabeça e me concentrei na II Guerra Mundial embora eu soubesse a matéria.

* * *

- Eu sei que não devia te abandonar agora – dizia Lene no intervalo. – Mas é a escolha das lideres do próximo ano!

- Não precisa achar que vai abandoná-la ela tem trabalho no grêmio – disse Remus aparecendo.

Lene saiu radiante para dentro do ginásio, olhei para Remus que sentou ao meu lado.

- Ainda a tempo de desistir? – Remus sorriu.

- Há, mas acho que não deveria fazer isso Lily. James esta exagerando nisso, embora você devesse ter contado para ele que tinha um namorado, mas se você quer que ele te perdoe, aja normalmente se não ele vai achar que esta com a razão embora ele saiba que não está.

- Você já pensou em ser psicólogo Remus? – brinquei levantando com ele e indo para a sala onde nos encontraríamos para discutir sobre o grêmio.

- Temos que escolher um nome – dizia Nini que era a presidente da chapa.

- Isso não é obvio? – perguntou Sirius que estava encostado na parede com as pernas em cima de uma cadeira.

- Na verdade é obvio de mais – respondeu Jaque com tédio.

- Ninguém vai votar nos Marotos para organizar a escola – concordou Remus.

- Nós não vamos trocar nosso nome – disse James que sentava virando para o lado.

- Então por que... Os Marotos, porque há ordem na diversão – sugeri.

Nini piscou os olhos azuis e depois sorriu.

- Precisamos de um nome para ela – disse Jaque sem que eu entende-se, eu _tenho _um nome.

- Cada um de nós tem um apelido dentro dos Marotos – explicou Sirius. – Eu sou Almofadinhas.

- Aluado é o Remus, James é o Pontas, Nini a Viajante eu sou a Intervalo – Jaque explicou.

- Intervalo? – risadas começaram.

- É, porque eu sei um pouco de coisas de todos os anos – explicou sorrindo. – Coisa do Sirius e do James.

- Já sei! – exclamou Sirius sorrindo com grande ego para si mesmo.

- Ou você fala ou nos poupe do discurso – mandou Remus.

- Que tal a Corça?

* * *

**N/A:**O James perdoa a Lily? Que acham? ;D Beijos.


	7. Eu Não Gosto De Neve

**N/A: **Capitulo dedicado a Anggie! Feliz niver!!!!! :D

Abri os olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi um mar de cabelos negros em cima de mim, mas assim que se afastou pude identificar Lene muito entusiasmada.

- Neve Lily! Neve! – gritou, fiz uma expressão de desprezo e olhei pela janela, tudo a volta estava coberta de neve branquinha. – Se arrume!

- Que? – perguntei tentando volta para minha cama bem quentinha que me olhava com saudades.

- Falei com a Jaque, vamos aproveitar a temporada de neve quando a escola fica fechada e vamos para a casa dela na montanha esquiar!

Pisquei meus olhos verdes para Lene, ela sabia com _quem_ estava falando?

Eu pegava um resfriado só de sair na rua com uma chuvinha mais forte sem guarda-chuva e ela queria que eu, esse mesmo ser, fosse para o meio de um monte de neve?

- Lene _sem chance_ de eu ir... – mas ela não me deu atenção com nunca dava alias, pulando saiu do meu quarto provavelmente para arrumar as coisas. – Meus pais não vão deixar – disse numa ultima esperança, Lene gritou risonha da escada:

- Já deixaram!

- Obrigado pais – murmurei correndo para minha cama e afundando a cabeça no travesseiro _quentinho_, puxando _minhas_ cobertas _quentinhas_ para mim...

* * *

- Eles ainda estão atrasados – resmunguei largando minha mochila (detalhe: minha mochila é gigante cada dentro de um porta-malas muito espremidamente) em um banco na frente da loja de conveniências da cidade.

- Não seja chata Lily e vá pegar um refri para nós – Lene empurrou-me para a porta.

Sabe aquele ditado: quem precisa de inimigos com essa amiga? Pois é, pobre de mim com a Lene.

Ajeitando minha touca rosa e afastando meus cabelos ruivos do rosto fui para o fundo da loja onde havia a maquina de refri`s.

É surpreendente quantas pessoas fazem compra mesmo nevando, havia uma longa fila a minha frente e quando sai da loja já estava impaciente para ir a algum lugar quente.

- Lene? – chamei não a vendo em lugar nenhum por perto, nisso meu celular tocou.

_- Lily!_ – a voz de Lene se mostrava animada.

- Onde você está? – perguntei procurando-a pelos lados.

_- Os garotos passaram aí, James vai pegar você, não tem mais lugar no carro, ele já está chegando então não saia daí._

- Que? – berrei, mas ela havia desligado. Furiosa, agarrei minha mochila e comecei a arrastá-la na neve, não ia ficar ali esperando para ir com James.

Mas quem disse que eu tenho sorte? James estacionou ao meu lado no mesmo instante e saiu do carro.

- Evans? – perguntou surpreso enquanto eu ofegava com o peso da mochila. Perai! Desde quanto o James me chama de _Evans_?

- Oi – murmurei largando minha mochila e ficando reta. – Não se preocupe que já estou indo para casa _Potter_.

- Cadê a Lene? Pediram-me para vir buscá-la aqui, pois não tinha mais lugar no carro – franziu a testa confuso.

- Pelo visto eles acharam melhor _me_ deixar aqui – resmunguei, James pareceu menos raivoso comigo enquanto mais linhas desenhavam-se na sua testa.

- Entra Evans, vamos juntos, não adianta ficarmos aqui – reuni todo meu orgulho e recomecei a puxar a mochila arrastando-a pelo gelo.

- Não obrigada, eu já não queria ir, depois disso eles me deram um motivo ótimo para voltar ao meu quarto quentinho e... – Que raiva! Estrelinhas dançaram na frente de meus olhos quando cai de bunda no gelo, James pareceu mais prestativo e me ajudou a levantar pegando a mochila como se estivesse leve.

- Não vamos perder a diversão por isso Lily – sorriu, não sei se foi o sorriso ou ele ter me chamado pelo nome, mas logo estava no quentinho do carro ao lado dele.

Enquanto ele dirigia colocou Bella Lullaby para escutarmos, a mesma musica do filme que vimos juntos, isso deve significar alguma coisa certo?

Abracei-me, agora que me acostumei ao calor começou a ficar frio novamente, James olhou para o lado.

- Tem uns cobertores no banco traseiro – disse, acenei e me virei para pegar o cobertor, agarrei o azul que parecia bem quente e puxei, mas estava trancado em algo, me inclinei mais e dei um puxão com força.

Me grito ficou preso na garganta quando bati em James e o carro deu uma guinada e bateu em uma árvore. Quando abri os olhos novamente estava sentada no colo do James que tinha a cabeça inclinada para frente.

- Estamos ferrados – falei, eu não sou boa em situações trágicas, eu _disse_ que eu poderia morrer congelada aqui nessa cidade e é isso que vai acontecer...

- Vamos Lily, pegue os cobertores e saia do carro – pisquei e pisquei novamente.

- Você vai me expulsar do carro? – gaguejei, James sorriu pela primeira vez para mim parecendo achar divertido a idéia.

- Claro que não, vamos para a cabana do meu pai aqui perto, por _sorte_ batemos à uma hora de caminhada – corando sai do colo dele e fui pegar as cobertas.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu _ia_ fazer um capitulo maior, mas daí eu achei que seria boazinha de mais e isso acaba com minha fama de malvada neh? ;D Beijos.


	8. Perdida Na Neve

James teve que literalmente me arrastar para dentro da cabana, quando cheguei à porta desabei no chão tremendo de frio.

- Não é possível que você esteja com tanto frio assim Lily – sussurrou enquanto me levava para a sala e me colocava no sofá.

- Eu estou morrendo de frio – gaguejei sentindo meus lábios frios como a neve que via cobrir a janela cada vez mais.

- Droga – disse James largando nossos celulares na mesinha. – Os celulares não funcionam e do jeito que esta nevando agora não tem como ir buscar ajuda.

- Vamos ter que ficar presos aqui? - Minha voz parecia ainda mais apavorada por causa de todos os gaguejos. James sentou ao meu lado afastando todo o ressentimento e sendo como antes.

- Tem comida, uma cama e banheiro aqui, você vai ficar bem – prometeu puxando minhas luvas das minhas mãos.

Tentei puxa-la de volta, mas ele não deixou e retirou minha toca que percebi estava cheia de neve assim como estivera o capuz de James.

- Vá tomar um banho quente Lily e coloque roupas secas – mandou me ajudando a levantar e ir até o banheiro. – Fique aí até se esquentar.

A água estava tão gostosa que se não fosse à idéia de que James deveria querer fazer o mesmo teria ficado ali até toda a neve derreter.

Enchi-me de roupas e quando sai do banheiro parecia uma bola peluda, James terminava de arrumar a cama.

- Se deite e cubra-se – mandou indo para o banheiro. Não precisei ouvir de novo, corri pra a cama e me cobri até o pescoço segurando as beiradas das cobertas com força.

* * *

Acordei com o cheiro de salsichas no ar, me ergui apenas o suficiente para ver James vindo com uma bandeja.

Tenho que comentar: como seria ótimo aquele moreno lindo com aquele blazer que o deixa tão sexy caminhando para mim todos os dias.

Mas eu estraguei essa chance, me lembrei com remorso e lágrimas chegaram aos meus olhos, lutei para conte-las.

- Você esta vermelha – comentou largando a bandeja no meio de nós estendeu a mão para minha testa. – Você esta quente!

Detalhe: já não chega aquele curativo horrível no meu nariz eu também tenho que ficar vermelha com essa facilidade?

- Por causa do frio – gemi, James levantou e buscou algo na mesinha da sala, já que a sala, cozinha e quarto eram separados por moveis eu podia vê-lo perfeitamente.

Largou um comprimido na minha mão e me fez toma-lo.

- Você precisa comer – disse empurrando várias coisas na minha direção peguei uma torrada dando uma mordida. – Não deveríamos ter saído com a previsão do tempo como estava.

- Ninguém iria imaginar que eu ia nos fazer bater em uma árvore – justifiquei, querendo que ele parasse de parecer preocupado.

- Mesmo assim – resmungou, depois se virou para mim que puxava as cobertas para perto. – Você esta doente Lily, isso é visível.

- Não é nada – disse, mas minha voz tremula era traidora. – Só por causa do frio, logo passa, sempre fico assim.

Uma parte foi mentira, eu sempre ficava assim mesmo, mas demorava dias para melhorar com aqueles antibióticos, mas acho que James não precisa saber disso no momento.

Assim que terminei de comer James levou a bandeja para a cozinha e depois de limpar tudo venho e se ajeitou no sofá.

- James – sussurrei ainda afundada no travesseiro, ele não se levantou no sofá para poder vê-lo, só gemeu dando a entender que ouviu. – Eu sinto muito, realmente sinto. Eu não sabia como falar do Jhony, você também nunca perguntou e eu gosto de andar com você, não queria que isso acabasse...

Um silencio incomodo se seguiu e afundei nos meus travesseiros encolhendo-me e abraçando as cobertas.

Já tinha fechado os olhos quando senti uma mão limpando uma lágrima minha, olhos chocolates me encaravam.

- Você não tinha que me contar, só não gostei de saber que você tem um namorado.

- Bom, eu não tenho mais, isso diminui minha culpa? – perguntei, James sorriu.

- Isso chega acabar com a culpa – com um sorriso começou a se levantar, mas o puxei de volta.

- Fique aqui, está frio – _não_ foi uma desculpa, embora _possa_ ter sido também, realmente esta muito frio.

Ele deitou ao meu lado se virando para mim, sentia o olhar quente dele de volta.

- Estou preocupado – falou me olhando, peguei sua mão e apertei-a.

- Eu vou ficar bem – prometi sorrindo. James continuou preocupado e começou a esfregar minha mão com as duas tentando aquece-la. – Eu só quero dormir – sussurrei antes de apagar.

* * *

Eu me lembro de falar durante a noite, mas no todo não me lembro com clareza.

Tenho certeza que falei da minha infância, sobre minha família e meus amigos, na verdade pelo que me lembro falei _demais_.

Coisas que não havia contado a _ninguém_, segredos íntimos até.

Abri os olhos e vi James deitado me observando ao lado. Ele colocou a mão em minha testa imediatamente.

- Você está menos quente – falou, eu realmente me sinto melhor. Mas não sou inocente de saber que isso não vai mudar logo.

- A neve parou? – perguntei, levantei a cabeça e para meu desespero a janela estava coberta de neve branquinha.

- Não, parece que piorou, por sorte temos mantimentos aqui e você esta melhorando.

- O James... – comecei, como falar isso e não deixa-lo desesperado? Ele me olhou indagador.

- Que foi Lily? Você parece preocupada.

Torci as mãos embaixo das cobertas, sentindo meus olhos marejando.

- Eu vou ficar pior, eu sei, eu sempre fico, é ver neve e tenho que começa com os antibióticos.

- Tenho que sai daqui Lily e ir busca alguém! – Segurei seu punho antes que pode-se ir em direção a porta.

- Você não vai me deixar aqui! E está congelante lá fora! O Maximo que podemos fazer é esperar ajuda!

Juntei todo meu poder de convicção e pareceu funcionar embora ele tenha ficado perturbado.

- O que faremos então Lily? – com um sorriso congelado o puxei de volta para o meu lado.

- Me enterta – ele ficou deitado me olhando forçar um sorriso enquanto passava a mão pela pele linda e branquinha dele, até fechar os olhos e se aproximar me beijando, logo éramos tudo menos um casal congelado.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi!! Bah, de todas essa é a fic que eu mais posto ok? Então não reclamem muito pela demora? /Esperança./ Beijos.


	9. Acordando Em Algum Lugar

Eu abri os olhos, tentando encontrar algo familiar no ambiente, mas não era a cabana, não era James e sim um lugar branco, branco de mais com um cheiro ruim que logo descobri ser um quarto de hospital.

- Lily – sua voz rouca me chamou me despertando por completo, encarei os olhos chocolates que estavam preocupados.

- Oi – murmurei minha garganta seca, tentei me levantar, mas a dor me cegou, fechei os olhos só os abrindo quando estava bem, James segurava minha mão. – O que aconteceu?

- Marlene conseguiu chamar seus pais e todos saíram nos procurando, enfim nos encontraram, você só estava dormindo – a dor em seu rosto me machucou, novamente o havia ferido.

- A culpa foi minha como sempre – sorri, embora todo meu rosto reclamasse em protestos. James não pode falar, pois minha mãe entrou no quarto se atirando em cima de mim e o forçando a largar minha mão.

- Querida! Que susto! Por sorte acordou! Temos que lhe transferir para a cidade para fazer os exames! Não foi uma boa idéia se mudar para um lugar como esse daqui... – ela parou olhando meu rosto.

- Eu não quero ir embora daqui! Eu não vou! – gritei causando muita dor na minha garganta, procurei a mão de James mantendo-o ao meu lado, minha mãe nos olhou sacudindo a cabeça.

- Lamento Lily – sussurrou saindo do quarto, James colou a testa a minha.

- Você deve ir, eu vou estar aqui quando você voltar, lhe esperando – prometeu, mas eu não queria ir, toda minha força dizia que não devia ir.

Minha mãe voltou ao quarto junto com um medico, vi-o administrar um liquido no soro e logo percebia que ia ficando com sono, mais fraca, dormi com o rosto do James na minha mente.

* * *

Eu só acordei em Londres, fazia um frio horrível e eu só sentia meus dedos o resto parecia estar congelado, vi meus pais e disse que não falaria com eles por muito tempo e assim o fiz.

Só falava quando queria que alcança-se meu celular, eu ligava e ligava, mas James nunca estava em casa e também não me ligava.

Eu não entendia, nada daquilo fazia sentido, porque James não atendia? Não ligava?

Aos poucos eu me acostumei, Marlene vinha me visitar regularmente e disse que não falava mais com nossos amigos dês que eu fui internada, pois seu celular e cartão de credito foram bloqueados de tanto que ela gastava, assim como eles não tinham seu numero de casa, perderam contato, tinha mandado um email para o Sirius, mas parece que ele esta sempre alienado de mais para checar.

O que eu estranhava é ninguém ter me ligado, nenhum dos garotos nem nenhuma das garotas, eu os considerava como amigos e eles me largaram aqui.

Passei meses trancada, até resolver que me recuperar seria o melhor, assim eu voltaria e daí eles veriam que esquecer Lily Evans não é uma boa idéia.

Eu me recuperei, a base do meu ódio, Marlene o percebia e tentava abrandá-lo explicar, mas não havia justificatoria, nem haveria.

Sai do hospital mais pálida do que nunca fui e olha que eu sempre fui pálida, meus cabelos pareciam quebrados e fracos, tive que ficar ainda um mês para me recompor, antes de convencer meus pais a voltarem.

Nada seria como antes e eu voltava para me vingar de toda a magoa que eles me causaram. Agora eu seria Lily Evans, a vingadora!

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Era totalmente necessário esse capitulo minúsculo para começar o outro na nova fase, alguém tem sugestões do porque ai? Eu já sei! Saudades de posta aqui! Sei que a culpa é minha, mas... Eu tenho preguiça de maiis! Beijos!


	10. Choque

Convencer meus pais a voltar a morar em Forks foi difícil, mas não tanto quanto respirar fundo para entrar no colégio. Mas eu respirei e entrei.  
Fui para minha antiga turma e algumas pessoas vieram me cumprimentar e perguntar como estava, mas varrendo a sala com os olhos não vi nenhuma das pessoas que desejava.

- Onde está James? - perguntei para uma garota que se sentava perto, que sendo sincera eu não lembrava o nome.

- Você não sabe? A mãe dele teve que ser levada para Miami, estava com câncer avançado quando descobriram.

Foi então que meu mundo pegou fogo e eu percebi o quanto estive o tempo todo sendo idiota e olhando só para mim mesma. Claro que deveria ter acontecido algo terrível para James não estar presente.

- Onde está o resto do pessoal?

- Foram junto com ele, estava muito mal a ultima vez que o vimos, foi logo depois da sua ida.

Então soube o que eu precisava fazer, o difícil seria o fazer. Peguei minha bolsa ainda intocada e sai correndo da sala, fui para a parte de trás do colégio e pulei o muro arranhando um pouco minhas mãos na subida e os joelhos na descida.

Se foi possível eu corri ainda mais até chegar a casa do James, tentando sempre correr mais e mais e não pensar no quanto queria parar. Bati na porta que foi atendida por uma empregada que por sorte já havia me visto e me forneceu o que precisava e então eu corri para a casa, a pior parte.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou minha mãe assim que pus os pés em casa, quando na verdade deveria estar em sala de aula.

- Preciso da sua ajuda, por favor mãe, só dessa vez! - e sem perceber eu comecei a chorar. Ela me sentou no sofá e logo me trouxe um chá, que fui tomando aos soluços até conseguir falar, então contei tudo. - Preciso ir para Miami, por favor.

- Você acabou de ficar perfeitamente bem, não acho que seja o indicado...

- Por favor mãe, é importante. Muito importante.

- Não posso mandar você sozinha.

- Petúnia pode ir comigo, só por um tempo, por favor. - Ela ficou me olhando e eu esperando.

- Terei que falar com seu pai.

Eu estava fazendo as malas quando mamãe entrou para me dizer que papai deixou e me entregou as passagens, pela primeira vez Petúnia parecia realmente contente comigo, não teria aula e viajaria. As vezes eu sentia vontade de matá-la.

Eu não dormi bem a noite, mas na hora de sair eu já havia arrastado Petúnia e meu pai para o carro, já que era um tempo até chegar ao aeroporto.

- Se acalme - mandou Petúnia enquanto eu mexia as mãos sentada no avião.

- Vou me acalmar quando estiver ao lado do James, alias você leva minhas malas para o hotel eu pegarei um taxi e irei direto para o hospital.

- Já pensou que ele não te avisou porque não queria você lá?

- Até nesses momentos você consegue ser venenosa Petúnia.

- Não era a intenção - falou, mas eu senti que era exatamente a intenção.

Me virei para o lado e passei o resto do vôo a ignorando propositalmente, assim que desci corri para pegar um taxi a deixando com a missão de pegar as malas e ir para o hotel.

Em menos de 20 minutos estava entrando no hospital, eu senti minha ansiedade crescer a medida que me dirigia a ala onde devia estar a mãe de James.

Ele me viu no mesmo instante que o olhei, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele parecia muito cansado, mas correu e me pegou num abraço.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta - e eu senti que era verdade, ele tinha sentido assim como eu.

- Eu também, muito.

- Eu só não podia te ligar, você saberia que havia algo errado e isso prejudicaria sua recuperação, mas nós ligávamos para o hospital para saber noticias sempre.

- Hey James, calma, eu entendo, agora entendo.

Me afastei o suficiente para olhar de perto o seu rosto e sorrir, pois eu o tinha perto de mim novamente.

- Notamos que sentiu nossa falta também - brincou Jaque e eu abracei todos eles. Nini tinha os olhos vermelhos e o nariz da mesma cor sendo obvio o quanto gostava da mãe do James.

- Baixinha - folgou Sirius só porque ele era um gigante e bagunçou meus cabelos.

- Como está sua mãe? - indaguei abraçando James pela cintura e o olhando nos olhos.

- É só uma questão de tempo agora, não há mais nada a fazer.

O apertei contra mim e vi que Remus acenava com a cabeça concordando que era só o que podíamos fazer no momento: ficar ao lado de James e apoia-lo.

- E seu pai?

- Está com ela o tempo todo, acredito que aproveitando o tempo. Ela não me quer lá, diz que não é algo que deva ver.

- Se esse é o desejo dela, deixa. Assim ela ficará mais calma.

- Ainda não acredito sabe? Foi tão rapido.

- Shiu - e me sentei ao lado dele afagando seus cabelos macios e querendo mais que tudo que ele não sofresse.

O enterro foi em Forks duas semanas depois, o pai de James estava em estado muito pior que ele, mas era com meu maroto que eu me preocupava.

James tentava se manter forte, mas eu sabia que estava dolorido de mais e queria muito fazer algo para ajudar.

Ficava ao lado dele e secava suas lagrimas, a sensação de insuficiência cresci dentro de mim, mas eu sabia que só o tempo poderia curá-lo que nada que eu dissesse restauraria as coisas, nada traria a mãe dele de volta, mas eu tentei e tentei.

**N/A:** Voltei com a fic minha galera linda! E ela está chegando ao final que pode ser malvado ou bondoso, como muitas pessoas reclamaram da Lily má eu matei a mãe do James hoho e ela voltou a ser boazinha. Afinal que é só má ou só boa?

Me falem o que querem ver no próximo capitulo até o fim da semana:

Sirius ou Remus, qual dos dois mais? Enfoque na vida amorosa de um.

Beijos.

Saudades!


End file.
